


Falling Over

by SharkToast (ImJustYourSacrifice)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Carmilla Secret Santa, F/F, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustYourSacrifice/pseuds/SharkToast
Summary: Laura wants to go to the winter dance.Carmilla doesn’t. Or does she?





	Falling Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dannicky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dannicky).



> merry christmas everybody! 
> 
> here’s a little gift for Emma (aka dannicky) who i secret santa-ed for. she’s hella sweet so i thought i would make this for her ❤️
> 
> (a little birdie told me you liked high school aus so here it is)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Hey Carm!” Laura bounds up to Carmilla who was looking for something in her locker.

“Hey cupcake,” Carmilla closes her locker and turns to face her best friend since the first grade. 

Their friendship was a rare pair. It all began with building blocks. Yes. Building blocks.  
Laura was trying her best trying to make the highest tower of the class when suddenly some jerkhead decided to topple it over. Laura was tearing by then, but to make matters even worse she saw a girl to the side snickering at her. But once she burst into tears, the girl helped her rebuild the tower. That girl was Carmilla Karnstein. And they were friends ever since. They would do everything together, sleepovers, tea parties, everything. From afar you would think that they would never be friends, polar opposites, not even in a different timeline. But when you see them together, they are inseparable. 

“Look!” Laura shoves a flyer in Carm’s face, “The winter dance! Whaddya say huh Carm? It’s gonna be so fun. You gonna ask any girls out?”

Carmilla scratches the back of her head, “Uh yeah, about that. That sorta thing isn’t my thing, cupcake.”

“What?” Laura exclaimed, “But Carmmmm, it’s gonna be so fun!  
“I don’t think so cupcake. I feel like all I’ll be doing there is brooding off in the corner,” Carmilla said apologetically.

“Hey,” Laura pouted, “I know I call you broody sometimes, but it doesn’t mean it ruins my experience with you.” 

“Sorry Laura, but I’m still not going,” the bell rings, “I’ve gotta go to class now, I’ll see you later.”  
*  
It was now the day of the dance. Her plan to make Carmilla go to prom with her completely flopped, landing her the spot of the fifth wheel between Laf, Perry, Danny, and Kirsch. Unfortunately.  
She puts the finishing touches of her makeup and goes to sit on her bed, waiting for the time they would be picking her up.

“Laura!” her dad calls out from downstairs, “your date’s here!”

Her what? Laura makes her way downstairs. “Dad, I don’t have a date to the prom. I’m going with my friends and they’re not picking me up until-”

Laura reaches the end of the stairs only to see Carmilla in a tuxedo with a teal tie to match Laura’s dress. 

In one hand she was holding a bouquet of flowers, and in the other was a poster. The poster had an image of the same exact tower that she first built on the first day of school, toppling over. With big fancy letters the text said, “That tower wasn’t the only one who fell for you.”  
Laura was tearing up with tears of joy.

“Carm, you tricked me!”

“That was all apart of the plan cupcake. I couldn’t just leave you all alone on something you’ve been waiting for your whole life.” Carmilla gives her a wink. Then Laura practically tackles her in a hug, Carmilla trying to hug her back as best she can. They separate and lock eyes with each other. Carm’s eyes drift down to Laura’s lips and leans in. Laura meets her halfway.

Moments later they separate, “So you’ve liked me since kindergarten huh?” Laura teases.

Carmilla laughs then nods, “Loved, cupcake. I loved you ever since.”  
They kiss once more.

**Author's Note:**

> excuse my horrid writing skills   
> >.<
> 
> happy holigays!


End file.
